


Love Potion No. 9

by cryptidcasanova



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, F/M, Kinktober, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidcasanova/pseuds/cryptidcasanova
Summary: Warnings: Stalking, Yandere, Dark Magic, Potions, Dubcon (but not noncon). 18+.  Intended for mature audiences. Please proceed with discretion.Summary: Magic always comes at a price. You were just too preoccupied to see the warning signs.
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel) & Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I just think Sam’s neat. He could use some kinktober love.

“I need your help.” You bit your lip as you set down the coffee mug.

Without thinking about it you thrummed your fingers against your pant leg - it was always a nervous tick of yours. You had invited one of your closest friends, the mighty Sam Wilson himself, to lunch. Even for a superhero he had time to squeeze it in.

Sam was your best friend actually. He was the one that you called when the weight of the world was on your shoulders. He was the one who knew your darkest secrets and fears. He was your respite. But for something like this, you had your doubts. You were caving in on yourself. 

“You know what,” you started to brush off, “it’s nothing. It’s crazy.”

“You are the farthest thing from crazy.” He hummed without missing a beat, smoothing the lines in his forehead. Sam was always so cool and calm. You wished that you had his confidence. With a gentle smile he looked up at you. “I promise.”

You couldn’t help but try to believe him. He always seemed to know what to say. You took a deep breath and laid your hands flat on the table in front of you to calm your shaky hands

“I am such a flop with guys.” You whispered meekly.

In the two years that you had known Sam Wilson he could only remember you going on a couple of dates...none of the guys stuck around for long. 

You were falling apart, and while your confidence had plummeted embarrassingly your libido was through the roof. It was like the change had happened overnight. One day you were fine, not worrying about having someone special in your life at all. The next day it all changed, and you were almost crying at how no one had taken a liking to you. It was heartbreaking.

That was about two weeks ago. 

You had run out of patience and needed a quick fix. Dating felt like the most taxing thing to do. It felt like a chore. 

“Y/N, we both know that it’s not you. You just haven’t found the right guy.” He shrugged. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes, but he was being serious. “Now come on, you can tell me anything.” He confirmed with a goofy grin. His soft brown eyes were patient. 

“Do...do you think that your grandmother would -” You stumbled, trying to be delicate with your words. “How does it work? How do the spells work?” 

Sam leaned back in his chair with an exhale, putting together the pieces of your broken sentences. This was obviously a tough conversation for you. 

“It depends on the spell.” He hummed quietly. “Besides, why would you want to dabble with that kind of stuff, Y/N?”

The words flew out of your mouth so quickly that Sam almost missed them, but there was a softness in his eyes when he looked back up to you.

“Y/N.” He pleaded. 

You looked back at him, almost frightened of what he would think. 

“I need a love potion.”

There it was. It was out in the open, and you couldn’t put it back in the box. 

Sam leaned back in towards you, careful not to let anyone overhear. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” He was kind but calculated. “I don’t know if there is a way to back out once you begin. It’s not blood magic, but it’s damn near close.”

You knew what he was asking. If you had any rational thoughts left you might have hesitated, but you didn’t. 

You nodded your head as strongly and intentionally as you could muster. 

There was that cute guy in marketing, or maybe even the barista down at the coffee shop. It didn’t matter to you who it was, you just wanted to feel something.

“And that’s okay.” You admitted. “It’s what I want. I want someone to care about me, to love me Sam. I am so scared that I’m going to get old alone, that I’m never going to be someone’s first choice. It’s tearing me up inside. I need the potion.”

He watched as you held your heart on your sleeve. You were really to your breaking point, and were desperate to feel something other than your loneliness.

“Then I’ll do it.” He smiled gently, one of his large hands covering over yours with a squeeze. “I’ll ask her.”

You left lunch feeling as light as a feather, as if everything were coming together. Sam really was your best friend, and you trusted him with this. You only wish that you had some of his gusto. All of his thoughts and movements were effortless. 

Sam was equally as enraptured as he pulled away from the diner. He pulled out his phone and dialed quickly. The phone barely had time to ring before the other end was picked up.

“I knew you were going to call.” The cadence of her voice made Sam still. She was expecting him. By now he should have anticipated her cryptic behavior, but she always managed to get under his skin.

“Hi Grandmama.” He smiled into the phone, starting his car with his free hand. “You busy?”

* * *

Sam parked along the empty street and didn’t even bother to pay the meter, stepping away from his car with intention, but pulling down his baseball cap not to be recognized. Along the brownstone buildings there was an old sense of magic in the air. He could feel it before he could see it.

Madame Ruth’s

Rumors went around that she was a gypsy, flung from a different time, and she trailed her way from Massachusetts to New York many years ago. Part of Sam thought that she started the rumors herself, but if he had learned one thing about his grandmama was that she was not to be questioned. She knew far more than she let on. 

The old iron door swung open easily, and Sam noticed how salt rimmed the inside of the windows. There were no places to sit, but the room was filled with candles and dried flowers and it smelled like home. Sam’s mom used to bring him here for long weekends and in the summer, and even after all this time it hadn’t changed.

“I know you’re here, Samuel. Hurry along now.”

Sam grinned, walking past the entrance to the back kitchen. Grandmama Ruth was busy, the kitchen island filled with glass bottles of herbs and powders, and she was mixing away at her pot deliberately. 

Her hair was pulled back and wrapped up on the top of her head, and she was focused. Her dark eyes almost glowed as she looked into the pot, and her lips were pursed in concentration. The old dress she wore swished with every step, and the color of it reminded him of the embers of a dying fire. She was every bit as terrifying as he remembered her.

“I didn’t think it would take this long.” She hummed, not waiting for Sam to say hello. He leaned against the cabinet and watched her work.

“It’s been a while.” He agreed with a grin, crossing his arms over his chest. “I need your help.”

“I know.” She looked up to him with a wink. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes, but a knowing smile danced on his lips.

She would always help her family. Even with this.

“Love potions don’t last forever.” She hummed knowingly, wiping her hands on her dress. 

She walked over to the cabinet that Sam was leaning against and shooed him away, and when she opened the cabinet she pulled out a small vial. It looked like turpentine, and she hummed a tune on her way back to the pot.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to, Sam.” She opened the vial and poured it into the pot, a slickly red steam rising out from it. “Those spells you’ve been using have been leaving a trail like a slug leaves slime. All of those men you’ve scared off. The aphrodisiac powder on your pocket. You are getting sloppy.” She tutted. It was as if she were scolding a child. This time Sam rolled his eyes without the humor. He was not getting sloppy. He was close. He was _so_ close.

Sam was in love. 

He had been patient, so painfully patient, but he couldn’t wait any longer. You were going to be his. You needed him, just as much as he needed you. You just needed help to see it. 

His skills were no match to his grandmamas, but he did have a few tricks up his sleeve. The idea of you being completely head over heels for him took his breath away. You both deserved this.

When he looked back up Grandmama Ruth was refilling the vial, this time with a red liquid instead of clear, and handed it to him carefully, pulling it back at the last minute.

“I can’t wait to meet her, sugar.” She smiled, this time a devilish grin. It was almost scary, but not to Sam. She was in his corner. She gave him the vial. 

Everything was going to be perfect. He was going to be the perfect man for you. 

The idea of you needing him, _begging for him_ , was all too much. He choked on a groan as he got back to his car. As he slid into the car he pulled out his phone with urgency. He needed to get to you now. But as soon as he started to dial the number another call came in, the word _‘Captain’_ glowing on the screen. 

Sam’s breath caught in his throat. There was a nagging thought in the back of his head to let it go, but he needed to answer it. Steve rarely called him unless it was an emergency. 

“Hey Steve.” Sam pulled the phone up to his cheek, distracted by the vial in his other hand. 

“Hey. I know it’s your weekend, but we need you here.” Steve was using his Captain’s voice. It must have been urgent. “This ops will probably take two days. Three tops. Can I count on you?”

Of course Steve could count on him. Sam was his right hand man. 

“I’ll be there in an hour.”

“Thanks Sam.” Steve was back to using his normal voice, feeling the relief on the other end of the phone. The phone went dead, and Sam stared blankly at your number that he had typed in.

This wouldn’t do at all.

You would need to wait for him. You just needed to wait a couple more days. He had waited so long for you, he knew you could do it. Instead of calling you he backed out and went to his photos. 

In a private folder that was password locked he opened the most recent picture. It was from two days ago. You were fast asleep, sleeping on your stomach with one leg hitched up. The blankets were pushed down and bunched up at the bottom of your bed. The summer heat was too much to handle, even in the middle of the night, and you had fallen asleep in a white tee and panties, trying to keep cool. Your knee was leveled with your hip, and it was the most beautiful picture. 

The curve of your ass in the moonlight struck Sam to his very core and he was grateful for the tinted windows in his car. The panties hugged your skin deliciously, and your shirt had ridden up to your ribs. As much as you thought Sam was your respite, you were also his. He moved to the next picture. 

You were at the grocery store, bent over in one of the isles to get something off the bottom shelf. The leggings you wore were tight, _so_ tight. You had no idea he was there. Next picture.

The sun was shining down on you, and you had fallen asleep after working a night shift. You had gotten out of the shower and crawled to your bed, the towel still wrapped around you when Sam found you. Your pillow was damp from your drying hair, and the towel was doing little to hinder Sam’s exploration. 

He remembered you smelled so good. Your shampoo was divine, and you said that you had used the same kind for years. His plan was coming together. He had infused your shampoo with a deterrent to make sure no other man would be able to have you. You were as beautiful as a painting. His eyes were glazed over. Next picture.

You were in your kitchen, back turned toward the coffee pot but you had turned your face just in time for him to catch a side smile. The curve of your nose and softness of your lips drove him wild. Your hair cascaded down your shoulders and he thought of how hard he would have to pull at it to illicit sweet noises from you. He leaned his seat back. 

That was the day he told you he wasn’t a big coffee drinker. It wasn’t that coffee was the problem, no. He had mixed the aphrodisiac powder in with the coffee grounds. You needed the caffeine to function, you had told him jokingly. It was perfect. You were perfect. He loved you so deeply he felt like he was going to combust. 

His pants were too tight. If he wouldn’t be able to have you, the real you, right now, he would have to settle for the next best thing. He unbuttoned his jeans quickly, hungry eyes looking back up to his phone.

Next picture.


	2. Part 2 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been so eager to post the second part of this. Happy Kinktober!

The ops went terribly wrong, and it had been two weeks since he had gotten the potion. Sam was on the verge of losing his mind. He had no contact with you aside from the quick text he sent before he left, and even then it was vague.

_I’ll be gone for a couple of days, but I didn’t forget. Talk to you soon._

He should have gone straight to you. He should have ignored Steve’s call. He shouldn’t have waited years to put his plan into action. Sam was getting worried. 

How long did it take you to use up the bottle of shampoo you had? When was the last time you went to the store to buy coffee? This was the longest that he had been away for a while. 

The only thing that broke Sam out of his thoughts was hearing Steve over the coms.

“We got it. Let’s go home.”

A breath of relief rushed out of Sam, and he lowered the plane long enough to have the team board. He couldn’t get back home fast enough. He was halfway across the world. 

It was late when they arrived, just past midnight, and the debrief lasted a lifetime. Sam didn’t even have the chance to run to his room and get his phone. He was anxious, his thoughts racing back to you. You needed him and he wasn’t there. He wasn’t there when you were all alone, and he needed to make it up to you. 

Eventually he made it back to his room, rushing to the nightstand. His heart plummeted. You texted him, and it was more than once. The first text was just after he left on the mission.

_Thanks again, Sam. You’re the best!_

His smile was small, but it was there. The next text was four days later.

_Hey! I just wanted to check in, make sure you’re still alive. You better make it out alive or there will be hell to pay. lol_

He smirked. Even on the worst of missions, he could always rely on your dark humor to cheer him up. The next one was shorter, and it was about a week later.

_Sam?_

That was it. There was nothing else. 

Sam frowned.

The next one was a call from yesterday, which was out of character for you. If you could avoid it, you really didn’t make phone calls, not even to him. But you did, and you left a voicemail.

 _“Hey,”_ You started, but your voice was shallow and broken. He could tell something was wrong. _“I’m sorry if I asked for too much, or if I’ve managed to push you away…”_ you took a breath. “ _I’m so sorry Sam. I just...I just don’t know what to do.”_

Sam felt a hole in his chest. You must have thought that he was ignoring you. That he had abandoned you when you needed him most. Without a second thought he rushed over to the safe and unlocked it with numb fingers and grabbed for the vial. He wasn’t in his right mind, but he needed you. He needed you now.

As he left the compound he tried to call you but it went straight to voicemail. He didn’t know what else to expect. It was damn near one in the morning and anyone in their right mind would be asleep. But he couldn’t turn back now. 

He climbed up the stairs at an alarming rate to get to your apartment and paused when he got to your door. It was supposed to be different. He was supposed to take you out, wine and dine you, be the charming man you had grown to know. But this was it. He was still in his Falcon suit, and with a confident hand he knocked on your door. 

What he didn’t expect was how quickly you answered the door. 

You must have still been up, and when the door opened you didn’t look like yourself. Sam took in how you were wearing loose sweatpants and a shirt with a neckline big enough to slip down your shoulder. Your eyes were heavy, lines starting to form underneath them. But there was something else there. Your pupils were blown wide and your face was flushed. 

“S-Sam?” You whispered, like you were trying to convince yourself that he was really there. You opened the door wider and looked at him again. Sam was there. He looked just as tired as you felt.

“Hey honey.” He mimicked your whisper. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He started, but before he knew it you had reached forward and pulled him in for a hug, practically pushing him into your apartment. Your head was buried in his chest, and Sam didn’t know why you were acting this way, but he welcomed it with open arms. 

“Hey, hey.” He cooed. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” He held you close, stroking your back gently. 

You stayed locked in his arms for longer than you had ever done before, letting him drag you over to the couch before breaking the embrace.

“Y/N.” Sam started, brushing away the tear that fell down your cheek. “It’s okay. What happened?”

You choked on your words. Clear thoughts had left you entirely. You don’t remember when it happened, but between long nights waiting to make sure he was okay and the disinterest of the barista you had finally gotten the courage to ask to dinner you crumbled. You were alone. You were all alone.

Your thoughts were fuzzy. You were having trouble sleeping, a slick heat between your thighs making you uncomfortable. It was as if your body had enough of your loneliness, and you tried to ease the ache, but it just was getting worse. Everything you did seemed to turn you on like your body was on autopilot. You tried cold showers and wore the most unsexy outfits, and you were letting yourself go, but your body persisted. Maybe you needed to see a doctor.

Being in Sam’s embrace didn’t help. You were torn between relief that you didn’t scare him away, but the heat his body emanated warmed you back up.

A shudder ran through you.

Sam pulled back, watching as your breath turned shallow.

“Honey,” he soothed again, “what happened?”

His sweet words made it hard to focus.

“I don’t know.” You admitted. “I don’t know what happened, but something’s wrong.” Your eyes brimmed with tears of desperation. “I don’t feel like myself, Sam.”

You wiped away the tears with the back of your hand, trying to take a deep breath and steady yourself. Instead, all you could smell was Sam. You didn’t care about the sweat or the dirt on his suit. All you could smell was him. You thought about the smoky cologne he usually wore, and the longer you thought about it the more alight your body felt.

Sam watched your expression cracking and a new thought came over him. He looked over to the kitchen and saw the coffee pot half filled, the red light still on. There were a few different mugs scattered around the apartment, and he cleared his throat.

“How much coffee have you been drinking?”

You let out a frustrated laugh, looking over to the clock above the stove. It was late. You were going to ruin your work day tomorrow.

“Way too much.” 

Sam knew what was happening. He knew why her eyes were blown wide. The skin of your cheeks and chest were flushed, and your resolve was cracking. You had gone overboard on the aphrodisiac powder in your coffee. 

“Y/N, that’s not healthy. No more tonight. We have to get you back to bed.” Sam reasoned, and you rolled your eyes but listened as he stood up. “Do you want to call in tomorrow? You’re not looking so hot.” He coughed with a small grin. “I mean, you look _hot_ , but you know, you also look like a walking zombie.”

Any other day you would have made some quick comeback, but not tonight. You were out of your right wits tonight. He said that you looked hot. That is all you could focus on.

You zoned out, clenching your thighs together. Your brain was drained and exhausted, but your body was on fire. Sam noticed. He took a step around the back of the couch towards you, resting his hands on both of your shoulders. With a gentle knead of his fingers you blindly relaxed into his touch. 

“I’m sorry that I left you.” He whispered gently, watching as your head fell back against the couch. His touch was electric, hard, and gentle all at once. You felt everything all at once. The roll of his fingers on your shoulder blades and down your spine felt like magic. _Magic._ “I shouldn’t have left you. You asked for my help, and I wasn’t there.”

You fought for words, but you also tried to hold back the moan bubbling in your throat. His hands felt so good. 

When he pulled back again he reached for something, and his next movement made you shudder at his closeness. He knelt down against the back of the couch and wrapped his left arm around the top of your shoulder, reaching across your clavicle and he rubbed circles on your right arm.

He was caging you in and you didn’t even realize it. His head rested on the right side of your own, his hot breath on your ear and down your neck. Goosebumps erupted along your skin. In his right hand he reached forward, holding a small glass vial. You blinked thickly. 

“Honey,” Sam hummed against your ear and your eyes fluttered. His voice was loving, engaged. “This is the love potion you asked for.”

The haze in your mind was stilled slightly by his words. You had almost forgotten that you asked him to get it for you.

“Do you still want it?” He asked, his voice clear. You leaned your head against his with a hum. He was so warm against you, so sweet, so seductive.

You nodded blindly.

“How does it work?” You were breathless, reaching your hand out to his, touching the cool glass with your fingers. 

Sam watched you in your hazy stupor. He had waited so long, and now that he was here, feeling the rise and fall of your chest solidified why he waited. You were worth the chase, and now you realized just how much you needed someone. _Needed him_. You were ready. 

“It’s pretty easy.” He whispered, unscrewing the lid. “Whoever drinks this will fall in love with the first person they see.” 

“That’s amazing.” You hummed, nuzzling the side of his face. “Oh Sam, I don’t know how to thank you.” 

He watched your eyes glaze over and you leaned back into his hold. If you tilted your head up just another inch your noses would have touched. Sam was so happy. He was happy to see you happy, so relaxed in his arms. It felt right. This was where you were supposed to be. Your right arm fell back to your side, and you didn’t even notice him tighten his hold. 

Somewhere in the distance you heard something fall to the floor, but it seemed far away.

“You don’t have to thank me, Y/N.” Sam smiled. “I’d do anything for you.”

Another wave of goosebumps jumped up on your skin and for a quick moment you thought about the strong, caring man who was in your apartment. Sam was never anything shy of doting, and even though it was late he rushed over to see you. He rushed over because he was worried about you. The idea of anyone caring about you as much as Sam did sent a wave of excitement through your core.

If only Sam could see just how crazy you were about him -

It was the cool feeling of glass against your lips that startled you out of the haze, and you didn’t have time to question Sam because his left arm caged you in against the couch with a firm grip. All of the excitement that flowed through you turned to ice in an instant. 

Sam wasn’t going to give you the potion. He was using it _on_ you. 

You pushed against him and tried to wriggle down the couch but it was fruitless. His arm was a vice and the heat coming off him was startling. He was whispering comforting words into your ear, but you wouldn’t hear it. Tears pricked at your eyes, and a deep seated fear fell over you. 

Everything that you had thought changed in a flash. Sam scared you. 

“ _Shhh_ honey. Please stop.” He cooed, and your head and your body were at war. You were frightened by what he was doing, but comforted by his sweet words. His voice was hot against your neck. “I would never hurt you. Please don’t be scared.” 

You turned to look at him, tears burning your vision, but Sam looked down to you with nothing but adoration in his eyes. You wanted to believe him, but his actions were outweighing his sweet words. You had trusted him. _Had. Past tense._

“I love you, Y/N.”

You froze. 

Sam’s words replayed in your head and you couldn’t think straight. Surely you heard him wrong. Your jaw went slack at his admission and it was all the time that he needed to push the vial past your lips. You made a mistake. In an instant the bitter taste of metal and India Ink flooded your tongue. 

It was too much to handle, and it was too late. Sam had sealed your fate. He didn’t let up, tilting your chin up not to spit it out. Sam was patient, and your resolve was weak. You couldn’t help but eventually swallow, earning a soft praise from him in your ear. The vial was empty by the time Sam loosened his grip and he was waiting for you to make the next move.

You didn’t move. You could hardly think straight.

“You love me?” Your voice was quiet, the question dying on your tongue. 

Instead of answering right away you felt his arms fall away from behind you and he stood. With a stretch of his limbs he walked back around to the front of the couch and crouched down in front of you, a soft look in his dark eyes.

“I do.” He hummed, reaching forward to cup your cheek in his hand. The look in his eyes was gentle, but there was something else there. It was something carnal, something wild. You didn’t fight against him; you didn’t know if you even could. The curve of his thumb was soothing, catching the tears you didn’t even realize were falling down your cheeks. “I’m going to be so good to you. I’m going to take care of you, Y/N. I promise.”

There was a stirring in your chest and you took a deep breath, trying to find a lie in his words. Something deep inside you told you that he meant it. You don’t know how you didn’t notice it before.

Looking back up to him, he was closer than before. He leaned in, making sure his nose was touching yours.

“Everything is going to be okay.” He hummed, making your eyes flutter. 

He was so close that you could smell his aftershave from that morning. You wanted to believe him. Sam had never done anything to betray you, but with this he made the decision for you. You didn’t know how long you had before you’d lose control...you couldn’t allow yourself to even think about it. 

There was a tug at your heart and you pushed out a heavy breath.

“Sam, what have you done?”

He grinned, pushing forward gently.

“Something I should have done a long time ago.”

He was on you then, not hard or rough, but sweet and firm. He kissed you like a starved man that just found his redemption. And he had waited so long for this moment that he let himself crash into you. One of his hands was grasping your cheek and the other slipped around your waist to pull you in. He was everywhere all at once, and if not for your current situation you would have thought it was romantic. 

Something changed then, and you surprised yourself. Between his hungry kiss and the ache between your legs you let yourself pull him closer. Your hands latched on to either side of his shoulders, rubbing gentle circles in them like he had done for you. You felt Sam’s smile against your lips. He was gentle. He wasn’t going to hurt you.

You were the one who took the next step, biting his bottom lip with your teeth, feeling the groan bubble up and past his lips. _You_ were the one who leaned in, flattening your tongue against his before exploring the new territory. _You_ were the one who pulled him in closer, kissing down his jaw and neck.

There was a forbidden mantra in your head. 

You wanted this. 

He wouldn’t hurt you. He loved you. You wanted this. This is what you asked for. You wanted this. Sam. It was always Sam. It was always going to be Sam.

You weren’t in control, but you didn’t know if you wanted to be. Love potion or not, you had gotten what you wanted. 

Sam pulled back gently, catching your face in his hands.

“I love you.” He repeated, his own sacred incantation in his eyes. He meant it, and you believed him. You dragged your head to the right and kissed his palm, treasuring the look in his eye. 

You pulled him in for one more kiss. It was slower and knowing, years of emotion pouring out. You wanted this. 

He pulled you up from the couch and threw you over his shoulder with a coy grin, landing a firm smack to your ass. You let out a strangled moan and heard his chuckle in front of you, taking a direct path to your bedroom. 

Your room was dark, save the open windows and the starlight shining in. It was a room he was familiar with, even if you didn’t know it. Sam kicked off his boots with you still in his arms, not wanting to miss a moment. Your feet never even touched the ground and he laid you down on the bed. 

He traced a line from your neck down your chest and over your stomach to find its destination on your hip. It was sudden when he pulled down your sweats, smirking at your choice to forego panties, and the cold air made you clench your thighs together. He crawled up the end of the bed, catching your eyes before moving forward. He looked like an animal, hooking his fingers around your ankle before yanking you towards him. 

You let out a yelp, watching him knead his way up your calf, rounding your knee, and trailing up your thigh. As he got closer to your core you bit your lip, throwing your head back against the sheets. Your body was on fire. 

All of a sudden he was there, palming against your pussy with ardent care. His hot fingers were swiping up your folds, treasuring the wet and sinful noises it produced. 

You were already _so_ wet.

His thumb danced around your aching bundle of nerves, pressing ever so slightly. It made you gasp out, your hands clutching to the sheets to keep you grounded. You urged your hips up, and he slid his digits back down.

It was like he was looking at a painting. 

“Oh baby.” Sam groaned in appreciation, pulling his fingers away to admire the way they glistened. It was honey dripping down his fingers. “Damn. Is this all for me?” 

“Sam, please.” You urged, _begged,_ pulling yourself up on your elbows. You needed some sort of relief, and you needed it now. _“Please._ We’ve waited long enough.”

He knew how you felt all too well. 

With deft fingers he unzipped his kevlar vest and pulled the dark undershirt over his head, letting them fall to the ground. You had a hard time focusing. Your eyes danced over his broad chest and tight stomach, watching the muscles in his body jolt with each movement. How did you never appreciate his body this way before? Your own body clenched in anticipation. The man was carved from stone and your head was reeling.

Sam looked back up to you, pupils blown wide, and he unbuttoned his pants, his eyes trained on you as he pulled them down. He kept his eyes on you as you watched him undress, your face flushing at the sight of him, _at the size of him_. He reached down and pumped his shaft once, twice, before stepping out of his pants completely.

It was too much and not enough all at once, and you let out the softest, neediest noise he had ever heard. He didn’t deserve you.

In an instant he pulled your legs closer, so that your ass was at the edge of the bed and there was nowhere for your legs to go except around him. You needed him, pulling him as close as you could before he stopped you with his hand, pinning your pelvis against the mattress. 

You were so good to him. It wasn’t fair.

He stroked his cock with his other hand against your stomach, a dribble of precum shining against your skin. As he pulled back a hungry look washed over him, watching your pussy clench against nothing, your own slick dripping down your folds and ruining the sheets. Before you could get a word in he was there, inviting himself in. It was so easy, _so tight,_ and with an aggressive thrust he was there, filling you to the hilt.

You forgot how to breathe.

“Next time we’ll take it slow.” He hummed.

_Next time._

Your eyes had glazed over by the time he leaned in, completely overwhelmed and feeling full, and you heard his lazy chuckle in the crook of your ear.

“You need it that bad, huh?” 

Sam buried his face in the crook of your neck before his hips dragged away from you. You didn’t expect the sudden thrust back in, so deep and rough that you couldn’t focus on the sweet words he whispered to you.

“So wet.”

“So pretty.”

“So good for me.”

He was nipping and sucking and bruising where your neck and shoulder met. The sinful sounds of his hips clashing with yours was deafening. The slick noise made your cheeks flare with embarrassment and pride.

“You’re doing so good.”

The drag of him pulling away made your toes curl, and the slam of his body against yours made you clench, savoring the way his cock slid home perfectly. He was torturing and treasuring you, his body made for you, and your soft walls made him never want to leave. Your gentle skin was on fire, and you pulled him as close as you could.

Your body was pricked with excitement, your arousal coating him so nicely. You were so close. You needed him, needed to taste him, and you pulled his head away from your shoulder. 

“Sam,” You pleaded, bringing his lips back to yours. “Sam please, I need more. I need to finish.” 

The sound of Sam’s broken moan had you clenching around him. It was such a sweet sound, one that was only reserved for you. 

“You are asking so nicely, honey. S’ good. You can have whatever you need.” He purred before leaning up, flipping you onto your stomach in a flurry. Your ass was in the air and he pushed your shoulders down, lining himself up against you.

“Take it.”

You shuddered, another rush of excitement flooding your body. Sam’s voice was different, filled with power, so certain. 

You weren’t about to argue. He didn’t make a move towards you, and you let out a lofty breath before fucking yourself back onto his cock. 

The slick sound of it made you bite your lip, but Sam still didn’t move. You rocked on your knees, adjusting your grip on the bed before pushing back on to him. The stretch was wicked, and you closed your eyes as you worked on your own orgasm. It was selfish, greedy even. But you needed it. 

It felt like you were going to combust right there, the drag of his body inside you making your knees weak. It built up steadily, and with a shaky hand you reached down to your clit. It was sensitive, so much so that you had to bite into your pillow to stifle the wanton groan that slipped out. 

You were there, teetering on the edge of your control. You were there. You needed to cum. With a couple of sharp, shallow rolls of your hips you let go. 

It was beautiful. 

You let your eyes close, clenching each wave, milking your orgasm. You think you heard Sam’s name slip past your lips, but you were long gone. 

The aftershocks were sinful, feeling it from deep within your body down to the tips of your toes. 

Sam was there, so close yet so far, and you turned your head to look at him. 

He was looking down at you like you had hung the stars in the sky. His eyes were glassy, blown wide with affection and something darker, something you had never noticed before. He watched as you fucked yourself on him until you unraveled. 

Sam was bewitched. The only spell he was under was yours. 

You reached back and rubbed your fingers against his thigh gently, breaking him out of his revelry. His eyes found yours, softening at your attention.

“Hey baby.”

His voice was a whisper, barely there, and it made your heart skip a beat. 

“Hey.” You hummed with a grin, tracing your hand up and over his hip. You were still connected, the twitch of his cock was bringing you down from your high. Your ass was in the air, your chest pressed into the sheets, and you let out a lofty exhale. 

He was still hard, and he reached forward, covering your back with his chest like a blanket. Sam was holding you close, careful not to collapse on top of you, and another aftershock raced through your body. 

It was heavenly. Your grip was constricting, swallowing him whole, making him open his mouth with a silent groan. He peppered kisses into your shoulder, your name falling from his lips. 

He took control then, pulling his hips back but staying close. 

“Take it.” 

The words sounded foreign on your tongue, matching what Sam said to you before. It was never like you to be so straightforward, but you didn’t think about it for too long. 

Sam accepted your invitation, knocking his body into yours with enough force to make the bed springs groan. He was sucking on your skin, committing it to memory.

You were still wearing your over sized shirt and Sam pulled closer against you, snaking his hand up to hold on tight. One of his arms was next to your head to support his weight, and the other was kneading your breast. 

It was too much to handle. 

He sank into you as deep as your body would let him, whispering how good you were, how tight you were for him. You were floating, the pressure suddenly building. There was no time to move. There was no time to speak. 

You didn’t even know if you could form words if you needed to. 

You shuttered against him, walls tensing again. This time it was different, gushing from you without warning. You swore you heard the hint of a chuckle in your ear. 

Sam leaned back, looking at the mess you make with a lucid smirk. 

“Oh honey, I didn’t know I could make you do _that_.”

You buried your head into the sheets, cheeks hot with embarrassment.

His hands danced down your body, holding on to your hips with fervent passion. His thrusts were deep and sloppy, pulling moans and whimpers from your lips. It didn’t last long in his frantic state. He was cracking you open, piece by piece, until you couldn’t think straight. 

You hardly noticed when he rocked his hips back and away from you until you felt the ropes of his spend landing on your back and dripping down your ass. 

You were a mess. 

Before you knew it he was back, a wet towel in his hands to clean up the mess. His touch had changed again. It was gentle, and you collapsed onto the bed, looking up at him through your eyelashes. 

“That’s it honey. Just relax.” He soothed, using his free hand he brushed the hair out of your face. 

You didn’t know if it was potion or if it was just you, but your mind felt clearer than it had in weeks. The fog had lifted, and you looked at Sam with new eyes. 

“Thanks Sam.” You whispered, letting your eyes close. 

It was time to rest. 

Sam pulled away, and you were almost glowing. He made a move to put the towel back in your bathroom, but stopped when he heard your voice again. 

It was faint, half asleep, but it was there. 

“I do love you.”

He turned, the weight of the world off his shoulders. Your eyes were closed, a tired smile on your lips. 

It worked. After his years of planning, it worked. He looked back just to make sure you were still there. This wasn’t another one of his fantasies. You were really there. 

“I know.” Sam couldn’t help his devilish grin, but his eyes were warm with affection. “I know, baby. I love you too.”


End file.
